El paso
by anver
Summary: Un momento intímo. Una confianza no esperada. Una escena familiar.


Rick siguió removiendo la salsa que estaba haciendo para la pasta de la cena y preguntándose que era lo que su hija quería hablar con Kate. Miró su reloj, al menos llevaba quince minutos hablando en su habitación, apenas oía a Kate en un leve susurro y él no quería traicionar la confianza de ambas acercándose para oír su conversación aunque en aquel momento se muriese de ganas de hacerlo.

- Alexis ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – le dijo Kate cuando se sentó en su cama para hablar con ella - ¿Por qué no a Martha o a tu padre?

- Kate por favor – le dijo la chica – ¿tú lo hubieses hecho en mi lugar?

- Supongo que no – afirmó Kate después de unos segundos y suspirando - ¿y tu madre?

- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó la chica soltando una risita – mi madre esta bien para ir de compras o viajar, para el resto de cosas no la consulto, además tu eres la única mujer adulta y enamorada que conozco – concluyó.

- No me puedes decir eso – le dijo Kate nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿no estas enamorada de mi padre? – preguntó la chica para presionarla.

- Alexis ¿me lo preguntas en serio? – dijo Kate algo confundida.

- Creía tenerlo claro, pero si lo dudas… - le dijo Alexis

- ¡Claro que no lo dudo! – aseguró Kate – no te desvíes del tema – corrigió – me pones en un aprieto.

- Me alivia que lo tengas claro – dijo la chica sonriendo – porque si haces daño a papá pienso hacértelo pagar, porque él esta completamente enamorado de ti.

- Vaya, vaya. Encima amenazando – contestó Kate sonriendo por lo que había oído y más relajada.

- Kate – dijo la chica poniéndose de nuevo seria – no puedo hablar con la abuela, se preocuparía, ya no se acuerda que tuvo mi edad y se lo diría a papá y no puedo decírselo a él, porque correría a buscarme y me encerraría en una burbuja de cristal y tiraría la llave al fondo del Hudson. Y aunque no puedas creerlo, apenas conozco a mi madre.

- Está bien, esta bien… - cedió Kate – lo entiendo.

- Es muy importante para mí Kate – aseveró la chica.

- Alexis… yo no puedo asegurarte nada – dijo Kate – cada uno de nosotros es completamente diferente. Lo que para uno funciona, puede ser un desastre para otro.

- Lo sé Kate – dijo la chica muy bajito – pero confío en ti.

Rick puso la mesa, abrió una botella de vino que eligió entre la pequeña pero bien seleccionada vinoteca de Kate y como advirtió que la charla de mujeres iba a ir para largo, decidió hacer mezcla para tortitas, después de comprobar que Kate también disponía de un amplio repertorio de helados de diferentes gustos en su congelador, haría crepes con helado para el postre y dejaría el resto de la masa para hacer tortitas para el desayuno. No es que a Kate le gustase mucho tomar postre, pero en algo tenía que entretenerse o al final acabaría entrando en la habitación pidiendo que conectase el manos libres.

En cuanto al desayuno, no tenía todas consigo para que hoy Kate le dejase dormir en su casa, después del día tan duro de trabajo que había tenido ella al tener que hablar con el marido y el hijo de una victima de asesinato y también porque él había molestado bastante a Gates con un comentario fuera de tono con respecto a su opinión sobre las reglas de la comisaría y la dama de hierro se había enfadado y lo había pagado con sus detectives.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que Kate se había acercado y estaba detrás de él observando sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Rick? – le preguntó y se acercó hasta él abrazándose a su cintura por la espalda

- ¿No me lo vas a contar verdad? – dijo girándose levemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Cosas de chicas – aseguró Kate – no pasa nada Rick, si no fuesen cosas de chicas te habría llamado a ti – le tranquilizó esperando sonar convincente. ¿Tortitas?

- Crepes – contestó – con helado. De postre.

- ¿Postre? – le dijo riendo - ¿es tu forma de pedir perdón?

- Si – afirmó dándose la vuelta y abrazándola – lo siento Kate, no estuve fino.

- Da igual – le dijo ella – pero tendrás que hacer algo por Ryan y Espo, que Gates lo ha pagado con todos.

- Les he conseguido entradas para los Knicks mañana juegan con los Celtics – le dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces estás perdonado – confirmó – supongo que no me vas a decir como las has conseguido.

- Cosas de chicos – le devolvió él sonriendo y ambos rieron.

- ¿A Gates también le vas a sobornar para que se le pase? – preguntó.

- Espero que se le pase sin más durante el fin de semana – dijo.

- ¿Cenamos? – le preguntó mirándole.

- Claro… ¿Alexis estaba en casa? – preguntó.

- Ehm… si… ¿Por qué? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Recuerda que mi madre se ha ido a Philadelphia unos días y estará sola – afirmó - ¿te ha dicho si iba a salir?

- No – le dijo intentando disimular – ha dicho que tenía que estudiar.

- Bueno – dijo – me quedo más tranquilo

- ¿Quieres ir a dormir a tu casa? – le preguntó.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – contestó con otra pregunta.

- No – aseguró Kate rápidamente – mañana es sábado y me gustaría que me hagas uno de esos desayunos que preparas cuando no tenemos que madrugar – le dijo besándole – pero nada de experimentos – le dijo levantando su dedo índice y señalándole entre los ojos.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina, dos platos y el helado derritiéndose encima de los crepes sin haberlos tocado. De mutuo acuerdo habían optado por otro postre.

La luz de las velas iluminaba lo justo la habitación. Él la acariciaba la cara tumbado sobre ella mientras la besaba, se separó mirándola viendo en sus ojos el brillo naranja de las llamas y ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él y ella asintió en silencio.

- Tengo que mandar un mensaje – le dijo y él giro sobre su espalda librándola de su peso y dejando que ella pudiese incorporarse.

Cogió su camiseta rápidamente y se la puso tapándose antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama para buscar su móvil y teclear rápidamente.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso? – le preguntó él mientras ella miraba con atención su móvil.

- He prometido hacer esto – contestó ella.

Kate pegó un respingo en el pecho de Rick al oír el tono de recepción de un mensaje en su móvil y se incorporó despacio para no despertarle.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó él sin soltarla

- Un mensaje – le informó.

- ¿Tienes que verlo ahora? – dijo abrazándola más.

- Puede ser importante – le aseguró y él la dejo levantarse sin dejar de mirarla.

Kate comprobó que era un mensaje de Alexis.

- Era el momento – leyó – y todo ha salido muy bien. Gracias por tu consejo. ¿Le retendrás?

Ella suspiró, en parte aliviada porque le hubiese ido bien y en parte agobiada porque estaba siendo cómplice de la hija de su novio.

- Ven mañana a comer a casa – comenzó a escribir – será la excusa.

Alexis esperó hasta que Kate contestó.

- Allí estaré. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

Kate volvió a la cama y Rick la abrazó en cuanto ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Tienes la piel helada – le dijo tapándola y frotando su brazo con la mano - ¿Quién era?

- Nada… Lanie – le dijo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó

- Nada – contestó – no pasa nada.

- ¿Cosas de chicas? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Si – le aseguró – a propósito de chicas… le dije a Alexis que viniese a comer mañana.

- ¿Y vas a hacer tú la comida? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes problemas con mi forma de cocinar? – le dijo incorporándose para mirarle.

- Bueno, no es que conozca mucho tu forma de cocinar… ¿Qué harás? – le preguntó empujándola para que volviese a tumbarse sobre él.

- ¿Te parece bien una lasagna? – preguntó bostezando.

- Me parecerá bien todo lo que hagas – le dijo- y ahora duérmete – le dijo besándola – debes estar rendida.

Pero contrariamente a lo que Kate quería, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño y mientras notaba la acompasada respiración de Rick bajo su cara, recordó la conversación que había tenido unas horas antes con la chica.

- Kate ¿Cómo puedo saber que es el momento para acostarme con alguien por primera vez?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate sorprendida

- Yo… supongo que estoy enamorada – continuó la chica sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Kate – porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él a cada instante y cuando se acerca a mi, mi corazón se vuelve loco y late deprisa, y no sé ni lo que digo cuando me mira… pero… ¿y si no es el momento? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

- Alexis…

- Kate, Max y yo hemos decidido que hoy es el día, pero tengo dudas…- confesó.

Kate sonrió, aunque le había sorprendido la llamada de Alexis, en el fondo se sentía halagada por que hubiese recurrido a ella. No le gustaba escondérselo a Rick, pero sabía que si no hubiese recurrido a ella, tampoco se lo habría dicho ni a su padre ni a su abuela.

- Alexis – le dijo resignada y decidiendo tomar el mando - ¿Dónde estas?

- En el campus – contestó la chica.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar ahí? – le preguntó – sabes que si os pillan pueden expulsaros.

- Max comparte piso y…

- Ve a tu casa – ordenó Kate.

- Pero si papá… – le dijo la chica

- Yo me ocupo de tu padre – le dijo – se quedará en mi casa, y prefiero saber que tu estas en la tuya.

- Bien, iré a casa – le aseguró.

- Alexis – comenzó Kate – puede que estés enamorada, puede que no, eso sólo puedes saberlo tú y quizás no te des cuenta hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Entonces me estoy equivocando? – preguntó Alexis – porque si realmente no estoy enamorada…

- Eso no lo vas a saber hoy Alexis – le aseguró Kate

- Entonces será mejor que no piense que la primera vez tiene que ser con el hombre de mi vida, hacerlo y ya está – dijo con seguridad la chica.

- Alexis yo solo quiero que no hagas absolutamente nada que no quieras hacer – ordenó – ¿lo entiendes?

- ¿Cómo sabré si es el momento? – preguntó casi para ella

- Lo sabrás… porque lo decidirás tú y si no quieres es que no es el momento– le dijo

- Kate ¿se lo dirás a mi padre? – preguntó nerviosa.

- No. No se lo diré. Si se lo quieres contar, lo harás tú, no yo – aseguró.

- Gracias Kate – le dijo aliviada.

- Alexis vas a prometerme algo – le dijo.

- Dime

- Hasta donde tu quieras llegar ¿de acuerdo? Tu pondrás el límite – le dijo

- Lo he entendido – aseguró.

- En el segundo cajón de la mesita de la habitación de tu padre tienes…

- Kate – cortó – tendré cuidado, ya esta previsto.

- Bien – afirmó – y quiero que me llames luego…

- Kate… - dijo la chica – te mandaré un mensaje.

- Si no lo haces te llamaré – aseguró.

- Kate… gracias.

- Cuelga antes de que me arrepienta de engañar a tu padre – aseguró y Alexis empezó a reír.

- Gracias… es una suerte que estés con papá – le dijo – para mi es muy importante haber hablado contigo de esto.

- Y para mi es muy importante que me hagas caso – afirmó.

Rick se movió nervioso y ella le beso sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? – le dijo casi entre sueños

- Nada, duérmete – le pidió.

- Te quiero – le dijo apretándola más a él.

- Y yo a ti – le respondió besando de nuevo su pecho y sonriendo al pensar que después de dieciséis años, era ahora cuando ella realmente estaba enamorada del hombre con el que compartía la cama.


End file.
